In the practical production of multiple part business forms which require bar code indicia on one of the parts, and numbering indicia on all of the parts with each form consecutively numbered, there are a number of different techniques utilized. Two common techniques are utilized for the production of such forms which are constructed as three part airbills for courier services or the like, where the third part is of label stock and has bar code indicia imaged thereon. The bar code must be applied utilizing a special electronic imaging unit, such as a MIDAX electrostatic printer available from Moore Business Forms of Lake Forest, Ill.
In one conventional method of producing three part airbills, the first two parts--of paper stock (typically carbonless paper stock, such as MCP 2010)--are run on a conventional four-wide press (such as a 32" TMSW press). The third part is run on label stock (e.g., Fasson DSX label stock), and is run on a one-wide Webtron press equipped with an electronic imager (e.g., a MIDAX printer) to produce a bar code, which is then subsequently overprinted with clear varnish to ensure that the bar code maintains its integrity. Then the three webs are collated in a single width collator (the first and second parts cut down from four wide to one wide). A consecutive number corresponding to at least a numerical part of the bar code earlier imaged on the third part is then crash imprinted (impact printed) on the forms. Since the forms are carbonless, printing of the number on the first part is also transferred to the second and third parts.
According to another conventional method, parts one and two are produced from carbonless stock (e.g., MCP 6010) on a conventional multiple wide printing press (such as a TMSW). The press may be equipped with a Scitex printer for imprinting a consecutive number on the form parts. For the third part, label stock is run on a one wide Webtron press equipped with a MIDAX printer as described above. Then the webs are collated, one wide, matching all of the plies based upon the consecutive number earlier printed thereon.
After the basic forms are produced utilizing the methods described above, the forms are packed in cartons in continuous format and shipped to the courier service. The courier service typically crash imprints (that is impact prints) individual customer information, such as name and address, on various quantities of the forms which are then individually packaged and shipped to the specific customer.
According to the present invention, a method of producing multi-part business forms that can be used for a wide variety of multiple part business forms, but is particularly useful as an advantageous alternative to the methods described above, is provided. According to the present invention it is possible to produce business forms substantially identical to those produced by the conventional techniques as described above only having elements thereof that are of even higher quality, at reduced cost (e.g., at a cost of manufacture that is about 5% less compared to present conventional procedures as described above). Despite the lower production costs, the method according to the present invention allows greater flexibility, for example allowing almost any personalized information to be printed on all or any selected part of the forms. Typically, according to the invention the form parts are personalized with high quality imaged (electronic image) information like name and address information, obviating the need for an impact printing step that the courier companies are now forced to employ when the conventional processes described above are utilized. The invention is also capable of higher speed with less waste, wider web press runs (four-wide on both parts one and two, and two-wide on part three), and can utilize a two-wide collation process. The system and method according to the present invention, as well as the multiple part form produced thereby, thus have numerous advantages compared with the prior art without the introduction of any disadvantages.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of producing multi-part business forms having speciality electronically imaged indicia thereon is provided. The method comprises the following steps: (a) Producing at least first and second business form webs having blanks to be filled in and indicia associated with the blanks. (b) Separately feeding the first and second business form webs produced during the practice of step (a) to a collator. (c) While practicing step (b), electronically imaging specialty indicia on each of the first and second business form webs, including first indicia that is the same on each of the first and second business form webs. And (d) after step (c), collating the first and second webs on the collator to produce multiple part business forms each including a part from each of the first and second webs, with matching first indicia.
Steps (b) and (c) are typically practiced using first and second business form webs that are two business forms wide. The method can be practiced effectively to produce two part business forms, four (or more) part business forms, or three part forms. The production of three part forms, especially with the third part of label stock, takes maximum advantage of all of the improvements that can be provided by the process according to the invention. That is, step (a) is practiced to produce first, second and third business form webs each having blanks to be filled in and indicia associated with the blanks, and steps (b)-(d) are practiced with the first, second and third webs each two business forms wide, and each web having matching first indicia thereon.
Step (c) is typically practiced to electronically image bar code indicia on the third web, the bar code indicia preferably being imaged with a high quality electronic (e.g., electrostatic) imager, such as a Nipson-Bull 18" wide printer having high toner fusing quality. That is an electronically imaged bar code is produced that is uncovered with varnish or other protective coating during the practice of step (d). The third web is of label stock, and step (c) is typically practiced to image human readable numerical indicia as at least part of the first indicia, the human readable numerical indicia corresponding at least in part to the bar code indicia. Step (a) may be practiced to produce the first and second webs four business forms wide, and to produce the third web two business forms wide; and there may be the further step (e), between steps (a) and (b), of slitting the first and second webs so that there are two business forms wide.
While the method as described above may be used for producing any type of multiple part business form, it is particularly advantageous for the production of three-part airbills, and according to another aspect of the present invention, a three-part airbill having advantages compared to the prior art in readability of components, is provided. The three-part airbill according to the present invention comprises: a first part of paper stock having personalized first indicia, including name and address indicia, electronically imaged thereon; a second part of paper stock having the personalized first indicia, including name and address indicia, electronically imaged thereon; and a third part of label stock having the personalized first indicia, including name and address indicia, electronically imaged thereon, and including bar code indicia electronically imaged thereon.
The bar code indicia that is imaged has high quality fusing so that it is uncovered by clear varnish or another protective coating. Typically, at least two of the parts include carbonless coatings (that is the first part may be CB, second part CFB, and the third part CF; or the second and third parts can have self-imaging coatings on the top faces thereof) so that indicia impact printed or written on the first part is transferred to the second and third parts. The carbonless coatings may be over substantially the entire forms, or in selected spots.
Typically, each of the first, second or third parts have aligned top and bottom edges and at least one of the top and bottom edges of each of the first, second and third parts is connected by a line of weakness to like first, second and third parts, respectively, of a like airbill. The personalized first indicia on each of the parts may comprise substantially complete shipment details indicia, and the first indicia may also comprise human readable numerical indicia corresponding at least in part to the bar code indicia (or human readable numerical indicia may be impact printed on, particularly where carbonless parts are utilized).
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a system for producing multiple-part business forms is provided comprising the following components: A collator for collating multiple webs of business forms to produce a common web of multiple part business forms. First and second web unwinds. First and second web feeding means connected to the first and second web unwinds, respectively, for feeding first and second webs from the unwinds to the collator. First and second electronic imagers associated with the first and second web feeding means, respectively, for electronically imaging matching indicia on first and second webs while being fed by the first and second web feeding means to the collator. And a computer control for controlling the electronic imagers and the collator so that matching indicia is provided on the multiple parts of each form of the common web. The computer control may comprise an XL Data System, such as available from Moore Business Forms of Lake Forest, Ill. The electronic imagers may comprise MIDAX printers, Nipson-Bull imagers, or Scitex imagers. These imagers are all capable of obtaining the required bar code resolution for airbills despite the fact that carbonless paper or label stock is utilized.
The system according to the present invention preferably further comprises: A third web unwind, a third web feeding means, and a third electronic imager. The third web feeding means is connected to the third web unwind and the collator. The third electronic imager is associated with the third web feeding means for electronically imaging matching indicia on the third web while being fed by the third web feeding means to the collator. And the computer control controls the third electronic imager and the collator so that matching indicia is provided on first, second and third parts of each form of the common web. The third electronic imager is capable of imaging high resolution (so they may be uncoated) bar code indicia on carbonless label stock third web.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide for the low cost, high flexibility, production of multiple-part business forms, including three-part carbonless airbills--the third part of label stock. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.